


Just Another Day

by Hermioneshandbag (Obscurilicious)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscurilicious/pseuds/Hermioneshandbag
Summary: Sirius doesn't expect to celebrate after he escapes from Azkaban.





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius woke up to the sun peeking in between the curtains in his bedroom on Grimmauld Place. It was his birthday, the third since he had escaped from Azkaban, but he didn’t expect there to be much more of a celebration this year than the previous fourteen.

Then you made a little sleepy sound and snuggled up a little closer on his chest, and he realized that regardless of whether there was a celebration, he was happier than he ever dreamed he could be when he rotted away in Azkaban. Harry was away at school and neither you nor Remus had made any mention of the day, so he assumed that you both had forgotten, or perhaps you had never known his birth date to begin with.

Merlin. He was thirty-six. Middle-aged. Hell, for his short-lived family it was practically senior citizen status. He took a moment to take inventory.

No wife. Though he adored you he would never inflict himself upon you as your husband. You deserved better.

No children. That he knew of, at least, and he had been pretty careful before Azkaban, and had only been with you since.

Few friends. He would grieve for James and Lily until he joined them. Though Remus had apologized and Sirius had forgiven him, his word did not necessarily carry weight with others to bring the other Order members round to believing in his innocence. You and Remus were his only true friends.

Trapped in this house. Again. Still in prison, really.

You were the only bright spot in his life most days.

So when you reached up and rubbed his brow and said, “Good morning, Mr. Grumpyface. What has your wand in a knot this morning, my love?” Sirius immediately cheered.

He leaned down to kiss you and said, “Just impatient for you to wake up and kiss me.”

“Just a kiss? Merlin, you’re usually good for more than that in the morning,” you said, kissing his bare chest.

Sirius abruptly rolled you over onto your back said, “I’ll show you what I’m good for,” as he kissed you passionately and showed you in great detail a few of his greater talents, for which you loudly thanked and complimented him for the next hour.

* * *

As you lay in bed cuddling, pretty much stuck to each other after your lovely endeavors, you caught your breath and said, “It looks like a nice day. Wanna get doggy after breakfast?”

“Didn’t we just?” he said with a leer.

You closed your eyes and said, “Mmmm yes we did, and I love how deep you can get when we do it that way…”

Sirius moaned and rolled you over again and said, “Round two, love?”

You rolled him back over and straddled him and said, “Definitely. Who needs to be able to walk or sit comfortably? But I get to be on top this time,” you said cheekily.

“Let’s see, I get to watch the gorgeous woman I love ride me while I lay here and do nothing? Yes, my love, you get to be on top,” he said with a wink.

You laughed and leaned forward and kissed him, then said against his lips, “Like you could ever lay there and do nothing.”

“You’re right,” he said, his hands sliding down your back to cup your bum. “How could I ever resist touching you?”

* * *

Half an hour later, you lay collapsed on Sirius’ chest, both of you panting and sweating. “I think we need a shower.”

“I think we need sustenance if we’re going for round three any time soon,” Sirius added with a smile.

You lifted your head enough to prop your chin on his chest and look at him and say, “No shower sex?” with a cheeky grin.

“I may need assistance to the bathroom to get in the shower,” he said jokingly.

“You make me weak in the knees, too,” you said with a wink. “I love you, Sirius.”

“You have no idea how much I love you, darling,” he replied.

“I’m starving! Carry me to the loo and bathe me!”

“Counter offer: you carry me?” Sirius said, kissing your neck.

“Keep kissing my neck and we’ll never get out of here,” you said, moving your hips a little.

Sirius smacked your bottom lightly and said, “My love, I need the loo, a shower and food. In that order.”

“Not if I beat you there!” you said, hopping off the bed in an attempt to scamper to the toilet first.

* * *

Sirius and you each took care of the call of nature and then showered together. Having made love twice already made the shower shorter and just about getting clean, and then you toweled each other dry and went to your bedroom to get dressed.

When you went down to the kitchen no one else was about, so you worked together to make an omelette with cheese, mushrooms and bacon. As you munched some fruit with it, you said, “It really does look like a lovely day. We should go for a walk. You wanna go for a walk boy? Huh? Who’s a g’boy?”

Sirius loved and hated it when you did that. You had discovered that he actually did respond to your doggy talk and you thought it was hilarious. And it was adorable and you did it with only love, but he felt a bit silly, grown man – middle-aged – getting excited like he did.

“Yes, let’s go for a walk. Naughty minx,” he said, leaning over and kissing you.

You caressed his cheek and kissed him again. You were so in love with this man. “Great. I’ll go grab my bag and a jacket. Grab your leash and collar and meet me by the door, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said with a smile. He had no idea how he was lucky enough to have found a woman who just casually told her illegal-animagus-fugitive-boyfriend to grab his leash so you could leave the house together.

You came down the steps quietly and met him in the foyer for a last kiss before he changed, then slipped his collar on and attached his leash. You went out into the fresh, crisp air and walked off, in no hurry and with no apparent destination.

It seemed to Sirius that you had been walking longer than usual, and you usually let him off his leash to chase something by now. He looked at you and noticed you had a satisfied smile.

Stopping, you pulled a set of keys out of your pocket and unlocked a dark SUV with dark tinted windows and said, “Into the car, love!”

Sirius wagged his tail and jumped in, settling himself into the passenger seat. You walked around and got in the driver’s side and started the car, checking the mirrors and pulling out into traffic. After watching the rear view mirror for a little while and going around the block a few times, you said, “OK love, you can change.”

Sirius became human immediately and said, “What’s going on?”

“Happy Birthday, my darling! We are going away for a few days!”

Sirius’ face lit up and he said, “You remembered? I didn’t even know if you knew!”

“I do and I did,” you said with a smug smile.

“Where are we going?” he asked, practically bouncing in his seat.

“I rented us a cottage in the country. It’s surrounded by acres and acres of woods and the village is completely isolated and muggle and nobody has ever heard of you. We can go out to dinner and hold hands in public as much as you want,” you said, hoping it would please him.

Sirius was speechless for a moment. “I can take you on a date?” he said quietly and with wonder in his voice.

“For a whole week, my love,” you said with a smile.

“Really? We get a whole week away from that place?”

“Yup. Dumbles wasn’t pleased but I told him you needed it. We can cut your hair or something if you want to make sure no one recognizes you, though.”

“Might not be a bad idea,” he said regretfully.

“Just leave me enough to hang onto, yeah?” you said with a wink.

“If we weren’t in traffic I’d have you pull over right now and show you how much I love you,” he growled.

“Merlin, love, don’t use that voice while I’m driving. I’ll run straight into a post,” you said with longing in your voice.

“Can I drive later?” he asked, back to being excited.

“Yes, love” you answered, prepared for him to ask. “When we get away from the city. I have a little something I’ve always wanted to try.”

“Oh, you’re allowed to use  _that_  voice, but I get in trouble?”

“Darling, you’re the passenger. You can get aroused and it doesn’t get us killed,” you said with a laugh.

“Hmmm and with these tinted windows,” he said as he nonchalantly unzipped his jeans. You glanced over and saw and almost hit another car.

“Don’t you dare!” you laughed. “I mean, yes please do, but later when I can watch.”

Sirius threw his head back and laughed as he zipped up. “You are getting so laid tonight, love.”

“I better!” you said. “Do you know how hard it is to plan something for you?”

“I have no idea when you even did it. We’re always together.”

“Well, I ran errands a few times if you recall. Did it then. I hope the place is nice, though. I couldn’t exactly take a chance on asking for recommendations. Your safety is too important to take a chance like that.”

“I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you but I am the luckiest man on Earth that you love me,” he said quietly, almost reverently.

“Darling, I love you more than anyone or anything. You deserve everything.”

You held hands while you drove for about another hour, then when you got out on some country roads you pulled over and put the car in Park. “Wanna drive, love?”

“Yes!”

“Hmmmm as long as we’re parked,” you said as you clambered across the console and straddled Sirius, reached down to flip the latch and lay his seat down and started kissing him like you hadn’t kissed him for months instead of hours.

“Love, if we’re” kiss “gonna do this” kiss “properly you’re gonna need” kiss “to take off your pants,” he said against your mouth.

You grabbed your wand from the cup holder where you had put it to be handy and transfigured your jeans into a skirt and slid it up. Sirius slid his hands up the back of your thighs to your panties. “Care about these?”

“Nope.”

*Rip*

* * *

Sirius drove the rest of the way to the cottage with frequent kisses to your hand and occasionally pulling you over to kiss your lips. You were so pleased that he was already acting so much more relaxed. This was what you wanted for him forever. Come what may, you would see him free.

You pulled up in front of the cottage and it was adorable, like a storybook. Sirius looked at you and grinned, then hopped out and came around to your side of the car and opened your door, pulling you out and hugging you. “This is amazing, love.”

“Let’s look inside,” you said, pulling him along to the door. It was unlocked and Sirius grinned and picked you up and carried you over the threshold.

“We’re not on our honeymoon, Sirius!” you laughed.

The smile sort of melted from his face and he put you down. “It’s really nice, I’ll go get the bags.”

“Whoa whoa whoa what just happened here?”

“Nothing, I’ll be right back.”

“I’m not angling for you to propose, Sirius!”

Sirius’ laugh had a bitter edge to it. “Never thought you were, love. Why would you want to marry me?” he said, trying to turn away.

You grabbed his hand and said, “Um because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have your babies and grow old with you and make fun of you when you go bald?”

Sirius had a stunned look on his face. “I beg your pardon?” he said in a whisper.

“What did you think it meant to me to say I love you? I never want to be without you. Yes, I want to marry you when you’re ready. If that scares you off –”

Sirius pulled you into a kiss, a frantic, passionate kiss full of love and awe. “I love you, Y/N,” he said. “I can’t believe you want to marry me.”

“Just say when and where, my love,” you said with a grin. “I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t want to. I mean, well, in my heart we already are. This is forever, love.”

“Forever.” He pulled you close and just held you for a while, then looked at you with a cheeky grin and said, “Should we unpack or try out the bed first?”

“Unpack,” you said, caressing his cheek. “You have presents.”

“Really?” he said, and he just looked so happy.

“Of course, Sirius!”

“I sort of thought this was my present. It’s more than enough.”

“You haven’t seen the gifts yet. I guarantee you will like unwrapping one of them,” you said with a wink. “You have already three times today.”

Sirius groaned and said, “Can I have that one now?” He tried to kiss your neck and you ducked around and laughed as you ran back out to the car to unload. He followed you out and you loaded him up and then grabbed the rest of the baggage and gifts and a cake box.

“Where did all these gifts come from?” he said in amazement.

“Harry, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and the twins, but I’d be careful opening that one. The rest are from me.”

Sirius got a sheepish look on his face.

“What’s that face about, Grumpypants?”

“When I woke up this morning, I thought nobody remembered or knew it was my birthday. And look at all this.”

“You have people who love you, Sirius.”

“I am more fortunate than I knew. Thank you.”

“C’mon, let’s unpack and then we can go into the village.”

“Do I get to unwrap a present?” he asked with a leer.

“Merlin, you’re insatiable today!” you giggled.

“Can you blame me? You’re wearing a skirt with no knickers!”

“So technically I could just lean against the back of the sofa…like this?” you said as you casually wiggled your hips.

“That will do nicely, love.”

* * *

“If we don’t pace ourselves I’m not gonna be able to walk when we get home,” you laughed as Sirius drove you into the village.

“Think  about me, I’m an old man,” he said with a laugh.

“So you don’t wanna see a particular pressie later?”

“Oh yes I do. I just might need to ice my groin for a week when we get home.”

“Um nope, I still need my daily allowance of Vitamin Sirius,” you said with a wink.

“Then I better pace myself. Starting tomorrow,” he said.

“Ok. We still have that thing I wanna try.”

“What is it?” he said, intrigued.

“I’ll show you, never fear.”

“My only fear is you won’t show me.”

* * *

Sirius parked the car and came around and opened the door for you. You slipped your arms around each other’s waists and walked easily down the street, window shopping here and there, stopping for a bite to eat since you only had cake to eat at the cottage. You saw a market and grabbed a few things so you could have tea and breakfast. Sirius spotted a nice restaurant and went to see if they had any reservations available for the following night. They did at 8:30 so he put you down.

There was a barber that was still open so Sirius went in while you waited across the street at a book store. When he appeared with his long hair gone, in his place stood a freshly shaven grown-up with conservative hair. You actually stared at him for so long as he was walking toward you that he was worried. “Love?”

“You are the most handsome man ever,” you whispered when he stood before you.

“Have to be handsome to be with you. You’re the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Should we go back? I think we should go back,” you said in a husky voice.

“Why should we go back?” he said in a teasing voice.

You stood on tiptoes to get right next to his ear and whisper, “Because I want your cock,” then bit his neck lightly just below his ear, eliciting a groan from him.

He grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the shop. You hurried to keep up with his long legs and finally said, “Sirius, slow down!” with a laugh.

“Sorry, love,” he said, noticing that he had been dragging you behind him. “I got excited.”

You glanced down and said, “I can see that. You’re a horny girl’s dream come true.”

“Are you a horny girl, Y/N?”

“Am I near you? Then the answer is always yes.”

You reached your car and Sirius led you to the passenger side, but instead of opening the door he pressed you against it and kissed you into a frenzy of need. Then he pulled you against him and opened the door and guided you in.

You sat there and tried to get ahold of yourself, breath quick and shallow. Sirius got in the driver’s side and was obviously as affected as you. “That rather backfired,” he said with a laugh.

“It’s still light out, let’s drive around a bit, yeah?”

The look he shot you said he was impatient to get you back to the cottage; his eyes nearly glowed with desire.

“If that’s what you want, love,” he growled, a slight emphasis on ‘want.’

“It’s so pretty,” you said.

“Alright, love,” Sirius said. It was unusual that you weren’t jumping him, to be honest. Maybe you really were sore. “Have I been too rough with you today, darling?”

“Mmmm no you were just the right amount of rough,” you said in a dreamy voice. “You make me feel so gooooooood, love.”

“But you wanna sightsee?”

“No, I just want you driving,” you said impishly as you turned in your seat to lean across the console and unzip his jeans. “Told you there was something I wanted to try.”

“Shit love you’re gonna get us killed,” he moaned, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

“Better not. Though it is how I wanna go,” you said before your mouth was just too full to speak.

* * *

You made it back to the cottage in one piece, though Sirius did have to pull over at the end of your experiment.

“Want some cake?” you asked. “And your presents?”

“Not sure I can do justice to one of them tonight,” he said with a tired smile.

“Nonsense. We’ll just get some tea and cake in you and you’ll be ready for round…what round will this be?”

“Six for me. I owe you one,” he answered with a wink.

“Well, you’re the birthday boy. I reckon you can have an extra,”  you said as you walked to the kitchen, swatting his bum on the way by. “Go start a fire? No magic, OK?”

“Yeah,” he said, grabbing you and pulling you to his chest and kissing you. “This is the best birthday I have ever had. Thank you!”

“Still have cake and pressies, love!” you said with a smile.

You lit the cake up and sang to Sirius and he blew out the candles.

“Did you make a wish, love?” you asked.

“I did, yeah,” Sirius said quietly. “I feel selfish wishing for more than you’ve already given me, though.”

“You deserve all the happiness in the world, so I want to help you make all your wishes come true.”

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Sirius said. “Dunno how I’d make it without you.”

“You won’t ever find out,” you promised. Then you kissed his cheek and popped over to the table to get his gifts. From Remus he received a book, Tonks got him a bottle of fancy wine, Harry sent along a dog necklace he found in Hogsmeade, Dumbledore sent an assortment of Honeyduke’s finest confections, the Weasleys sent a batch of Molly’s secret recipe cookies which Sirius adored and the twins sent him a box of condoms and their compliments that he was their role model, which cracked Sirius up.

The most amazing gift was from Moody, though. He ‘found’ a wand and figured since it had been laying around in evidence for fifteen years it wasn’t doing anyone at the Ministry any good.

“I have my wand back,” Sirius said in awe.

“Love, that’s amazing!” you cried.

Then you got your gifts to give to him. You bought him a Muggle suit, tie, shirt and shoes so that he could dress up for dinner tomorrow. Then you got him a couple new jumpers and some Muggle music on vinyl. The last box was the size of his hand and you said, “This one, I unwrap the box and you unwrap me. Should we save it for tomorrow?”

“I think after a piece of cake I might just get my sixth wind,” he said with a wicked grin. “Mustn’t let the Weasley twins down, after all.”

“Merlin, are you going to turn in a score card?” you said with a laugh.

“Hey, six or more times in one day is pretty impressive for an old man, dontcha think?”

“Or more? Do tell,” you said in a saucy tone, wiggling your eyebrows and rubbing his chest.

“Now who’s insatiable?”

“Me! What can I say, you’re like a walking, talking orgasm. I’m addicted to you.”

“Fetch me some cake,” he said with a glimmer in his eye. “I’ve just had the most interesting idea of what to do with the frosting and catch you up at the same time.”

“Oh Merlin, I think you’re going to kill me,” you said in a breathy moan.

You went and got two slices of cake and set them on the table in front of the sofa. Sirius undressed you and frosted you before he caught you up, 5-5. Then you put on the lingerie you bought and the score was tied at six, before you showered and collapsed together in bed.

* * *

Sirius woke first, as usual. You were sprawled on his chest with your leg hooked around his and your hand over his heart, also as usual.

His hair wasn’t in his face and he didn’t feel the oppressive dark memories of his childhood home. These things were not usual.

You wanted to marry him. That was new, too.

The idea gave him so much joy that he couldn’t help but smile. But it filled him with terror, too. What if he was the worst husband ever? And Merlin, you said you wanted his babies! Plural! Did he have the ability to be a father?

He thought back to when Harry had been born. James’ fears changed to utter joy the moment the little messy-haired clone of his father had been placed in James’ arms. Would he feel the same? Or would he turn into a copy of his father, cold and brutal if any sign of independence showed up in his child’s disposition?

But then, his father had not been blessed with a woman like you.

But.

Would it be fair to you to saddle you with a fugitive who still had nightmares from his wretched childhood on top of his nightmares from Azkaban?

But you didn’t seem to care about that. If he had a nightmare, you held him and soothed him until he calmed, and if that didn’t do the job you made love to him until he passed out from exhaustion. You were the best person he knew, and you wanted to marry him.

So, maybe he should give you what you wanted instead of only receiving your continuous gifts of love?

You stirred next to him and then dropped your chin on his chest in your customary morning happiness. Did he really put that smile on your face every day?

“Good morning, Sirius,” you said.

“Good morning, Y/N,” he replied with a smile.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. Very much,” Sirius replied.

“You look very thought-y this morning,” you said jokingly.

“I am think-y, yes,” he said, smiling and squeezing you a bit.

“What are your think-y thoughts about, if I may ask?”

“How wonderful you are, how amazing my birthday was, how lucky I am that you put up with me and love me…”

“Don’t be silly,” you said, pinching his chest. 

“Ow!” he said, rubbing his chest where you left a red mark.

“You deserved it. Insulting the man I love like that. Next time you’ll get more than a pinch!”

“Oh yeah, what will I get?”

“A lengthy demonstration on all of the different ways I’ve learned to tease you.”

“Oh, really? You think you could resist this long enough to teach me a lesson?” he said playfully.

“Do you not know how stubborn I am yet, Sirius Black?”

“Actually,” he said, backpedaling, “I humbly apologize for insulting the man you love. An extraordinary woman like you must have excellent taste and I was wrong to doubt you.”

“That’s better,” you said, kissing the tip of his nose. “Need the loo!”

“Hey, what about our morning romp?” he whined, pulling back the sheet to indicate his readiness for round one.

You laughed as you wiggled your bare bottom at him on your way to the potty. “I will be right back!”

“Hurry,” he said, laughing at your antics.

“You usually follow me!”

“You usually make my morning wood go away first!”

* * *

After you returned and made his morning wood go away, you cuddled and talked about your day. Sirius was excited to go for a walk in daylight as a human, and he was over the moon about your date tonight.

You had breakfast and went for a walk, holding hands and enjoying the crisp day. Sirius threw his head back and breathed deeply several times, a relaxed smile on his face. You needed no words, content to stroll together and just enjoy the outdoors.

“I hate London,” Sirius said suddenly.

“I do too,” you agreed.

“When I’m free, we should buy a place away from the city. With some land.”

“Sounds wonderful. I much prefer to see the sky when I look up, rather than shadows from tall buildings or smog.”

“You hate London that much?”

“Merlin, yes. The air should not taste like dirty socks,” you said with a grin.

“Why do you stay?” he said curiously.

“Why do I…Good Godric, Sirius, you really need to ask that? I stay because of you. I would live in a dung heap to be with you. Bloody…really?” you growled, dropping his hand and crossing your arms across your chest. “Or is it so unbelievable to you because you wouldn’t do it for me?”

Sirius’ eyes grew wide as he realized that he had asked a stupid question and you were not happy.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “Of course it’s for me, I wasn’t thinking. I would live anywhere to be with you, love. Absolutely anywhere.”

“Right,” you said, turning and stomping off back toward the cottage.

“Love,” he said, trotting to catch up. You didn’t slow your pace, yet continued to stomp quite loudly, which took effort. He caught you from behind and wrapped his arms around you, halting your dramatic exit. “Darling, I spoke without thinking. I love you more than life. I would live in Grimmauld Place with you willingly and chat with my mother’s portrait every day if it made you happy. You are my world.”

“Then why are you such a dolt sometimes?” you asked, tears in your voice.

“Love!” he said, spinning you in his arms. “I’ve made you cry? Oh, darling, please don’t. I am such an idiot, please don’t cry!”

You snuggled against his chest, obviously and deliberately wiping your nose on his shirt.

Sirius laughed and said, “I totally deserved that.”

“Yes, you did.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Then,” he said, taking a step back and looking at you intently, “will you marry me? I love you so much and I want to grow old with you and have babies with you and allow you to enjoy my glorious head of hair for the rest of my life.”

You laughed at his silliness. “Sirius, you don’t have to propose because I said I wanted to marry you.”

“I must admit,” he said, taking you into his arms again, “the inside information that you would say yes was extremely welcome. And I probably would not have gotten the courage to ask you if you hadn’t.” He pulled back enough to look you in the eye and continued, “But never ever think that marrying you would be less than a dream come true for me. You are my life. So please, share mine with me.”

You stared at him for a moment, then a smile spread over your face. “Of course I’ll marry you, Sirius. You’re my everything.”

Sirius kissed you passionately and lovingly, his heart more full of joy than he could ever remember. Somehow, this perfect woman loved him, and rather than continuing to question his good luck and your judgment, he was going to hold on to you and never let you go.

 

You deserved to be the one to enjoy his glorious mane for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius woke up to the morning light peeking in between the curtains in his bedroom on Grimmauld Place. It was Christmas, his third since he had escaped from Azkaban, and while it was sure to be more festive than the last two, what with Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys about, he was missing rather the most important part of himself.

He had basically forced you to go. You hadn’t wanted to, had fought him on the subject, said your place was at his side. You were to be married, you’d said. You belonged together. But he had told you it was for the best, that you couldn’t present your escaped prisoner fiance to the family and then say, ‘Pass the pudding!’

So there was no warm, sleeping woman in his bed, hand on his heart and legs tangled with his, on the verge of waking up and telling him you loved him. No darling, amazing woman to tempt him into lovemaking, possibly annoying Molly by forgetting the Silencing charm. No love of his life to make being back in this godforsaken hellhole remotely tolerable.

You had been gone less than a week and he was already a wreck, drinking too much and spending all his time attempting to forget how much he missed you.

He supposed his loneliness was his own fault, as were most of the worst things that had occurred in his life. Yet, as much as he missed you, he couldn’t help but feel that this one time, he got it right. It was what was best for you. His own pain mattered little next to that.

So Sirius crawled out of bed, had a shower, got dressed and put on his happy face. Harry and the others had enough tragedy with what had happened to Arthur, they didn’t need a mopey mongrel on their hands as well.

He helped Molly with Christmas luncheon as much as she would allow, he played host, he laughed at the twins’ jokes and pretended to be enjoying the holiday, but inside he was dying. Bloody hell, he missed you. Love was fucking fantastic when you were with him, but when you left and took his heart it was bleeding awful.

But Sirius went through the motions of holiday cheer for the benefit of his guests. He knew that they would all leave him alone soon enough when they went to visit Arthur, so he held it together for another hour or so.

But then he retreated to his bedroom and a bottle.

You should be here with him. The more he drank, the more he regretted sending you away. The more he regretted it, the more he drank. And so he decided he had better put you out of his mind and hunt down Kreacher.

He found the nasty little bugger in the attic, probably rolling in some cache of his family’s cast-offs as if they were the most valuable treasures. He set him to work cleaning up after luncheon and went back to his bedroom.

He heard a noise in the hallway and bellowed, “Kreacher, you’re meant to be in the kitchen!”

Footsteps stopped right outside his door and suddenly Sirius realized that it wasn’t Kreacher. It was far too soon for Harry to have returned, so who could it be? Sirius drew his wand and tiptoed over to the door and flung it open, ready for a fight.

* * *

You shrieked when Sirius had thrown open the door, wand in hand and ready to attack. Your hands had been full of bags and a couple boxes, a combination of excitement and laziness making you attempt to carry everything up the stairs to your room in one trip.

“Y/N, what are you doing here?” Sirius slurred.

“Hello to you, too, Sirius. You seem like you’re doing well without me.”

“I’ve been drinking,” he whispered confidentially.

“I figured that out on my own,” you whispered back, and then you dropped everything and threw yourself into his arms and kissed the breath out of him.

“You’re not supposed to be back until after the new year, what are you doing home?” Sirius asked you happily.

“I missed you, and I realized that I needed to be with you on Christmas. They’re my family, but you’re my life. I never want to be apart again, Sirius. Don’t you dare send me off to visit again until you can come with me,” you said sternly, then softened the words with another kiss.

Sirius picked you up and backed into the room, kicking the door shut. Your bags could wait til later, he needed to touch you now.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” he groaned, laying you in the unmade bed and kissing you passionately as he lay beside you.

You ran your hand down his chest and over the bulge in his trousers. “I have a feeling I do, actually,” you said as you gently squeezed his hardening length.

Sirius groaned and kissed you, his tongue assaulting your mouth in his frenzy. You may have been gone for less than a week, but for Sirius, the center of his universe had gone from him. There had been no life, no joy – at times he felt there had been no air for him to breathe while you were gone. He needed to be one with you again to come back to life.

You frantically tore at each other’s clothes; at times literally when you heard the rending of fabric. “Need you, Sirius, missed you so much,” you moaned as his lips and hands roamed over your skin as if to assure himself you were really with him again.

You rolled him over and straddled him, not in the mood for his teasing, but maybe you could stand to do a little teasing of your own. “Are you sorry you sent me away, you naughty boy?” you crooned as you ran your fingernails down his chest lightly.

Sirius’ hips snapped up, desperate to be inside you. “So sorry, love. Never happen again,” he groaned, gripping your hips and attempting to guide you to ride him.

You resisted his efforts, saying, “Hmm, I think you need to show me how sorry you are.”

“Trying to, love,” he grumbled.

“I think you need to be punished,” you said, tapping your chin with one finger.

“I definitely have suffered enough, darling, I missed you so much,” he said, pulling your hips forward now. “But maybe I can make it up to you.”

As you slid nearer, he kissed your thighs, his scruffy beard scraping deliciously against that sensitive skin. He then proceeded to tease and twirl his tongue between your folds and across your clit until you came undone.

As you collapsed against him in ecstasy, Sirius rolled you over onto your back and crawled up to kiss you. “Am I forgiven?”

“I dunno, was that a punishment for you?” you asked.

“Merlin, no. That was a reward.”

“Hmmmm then I’m not sure… let’s see what you can do to make it up to me with this,” you said, reaching between your bodies to gently squeeze his dripping cock.

Sirius dropped his head onto your shoulder and groaned, trying to calm his body. When you did things like that he felt like an inexperienced boy, about to come before he was even inside you.

When he took a deep breath and regained control, he bit your neck in the spot that drove you crazy, marking you as his. “Mine,” he growled.

“As if I would ever let anyone else touch me,” you scoffed, then growled back, “and you better damn well not let anyone touch you, either.”

“The idea is repulsive, I assure you.”

You bit his earlobe and whispered, “Then fuck me, Sirius, now.”

He slid into you in one harsh thrust, both of you groaning at the tight heat. He was not entirely in control and knew he wasn’t going to last long. You felt too good and he had missed you too much, to the point he hadn’t even scratched his own itch, he had simply been too miserable.

“Merlin, I fucking missed you so much, Y/N, love you so much,” he practically shouted.

“Baby, yes, Sirius harder YES YES!” you screamed, completely enraptured with the feelings your joining created.

“Love, fuck, so close,” he said loudly, reaching between you to rub and pinch your clit, hips a blur as you both reached your highs together. “Fuck, Y/N, love you so much!”

“Sirius, yes oh fucking hell yes!!”

You both screamed some unintelligible gratitude when you came, then panted and kissed your way through the aftershocks.

“Missed you so much, my love,” he whispered as he kissed you reverently.

“Darling, I was miserable without you. My family were happy to see the back of me. And they want to meet you as soon as it’s safe.”

“You told them about me?” he gasped, actively horrified.

“I am proud that I will be your wife, and I only told Mum and Dad. You are my world, Sirius Black, and I will be damned if I am going to deny you to my parents,” you said stubbornly.

Sirius was floored by your devotion. “I love you. I am ever grateful that you have blessed my life with yours.”

“I love you, too, my darling. You are the absolute best man I know.”

“I have no idea why you believe that, but I shan’t question my good fortune,” he said, kissing you gently.

“Let’s grab a shower, you’ve made me all sweaty, you naughty monkey.”

“Let’s get a bit sweatier first. Might as well make the shower worth our while,” he said with a wink and a leer.

“What a wonderful idea,” you purred. “This time I’ll saddle you up a bit lower.”

* * *

You got cleaned up and dressed and went downstairs together, going into the kitchen for a snack when you were met with several snickering teens, Fred and George who jumped up and congratulated Sirius, saying they hoped to be as spry when they were as old as he, an amused Remus and an irritated, red-faced Molly.

“I expect you two have had a happy Christmas,” she said in a bit of a miffed tone.

Your eyes grew big and Sirius started laughing.

“Silencing charms, you two, really,” Remus said in a half-scolding, half-amused tone of voice.

“Merry Christmas?” you said, red-faced but happy to be back where you belonged.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius woke up to grey light filtering in between the curtains in his bedroom on Grimmauld Place. It was New Year’s Eve, his third since he had escaped from Azkaban, but he didn’t expect there to be much of a celebration. **  
**

Then you made a sleepy sound against his chest and he felt an incredible joyous warmth in his heart. He had been a fool to send you to your family for Christmas. He didn’t want to put you in the awkward position of explaining to them why you weren’t coming to visit and then you had gone and told your parents about him anyway. Apparently you were proud to be the intended wife of an escaped prisoner accused of multiple heinous crimes.

You never ceased to amaze him. At times he wondered if he was still in Azkaban and the dementors had found a new way to torture him. But then he figured that a dream of happily ever after with you was far superior to a nightmare of all of his worst memories on repeat, so he decided that either you were a dream or a dream come true, and both were preferable to a living nightmare.

But real or not, you were asleep half on him, head on his shoulder, hand on his heart and legs tangled with his. His hair was growing out a bit from his birthday haircut but it was still as short as it had been since he lived with his parents. Now, however, there was the occasional thread of silver. You said it made him look sexy. He said he looked old. You said he was going to go bald anyways, so it didn’t matter. He assured you that he would have a flowing mane of magnificent silver and he might allow you to brush it.

He watched your eyes flutter open and a smile appear as you saw him for the first time today. “Good morning, my love,” you said in a sleepy voice.

“Hello, darling. Did you sleep well?”

“I’m back with you, slept like a rock. Hmmm did I have a sexy dream or a sexy man in the middle of the night, though?”

“That was me.”

“Extraordinary. Please feel free to wake me that way any time.”

“Noted,” he said with a proud grin.

You slid the hand that was resting on his heart down his stomach to follow the trail of hair to find the treasure. “Hmmmm it seems that perhaps you’re up for some morning exercise?”

“I do like to keep in shape,” he said, rolling you over to kiss you as you grabbed your wand to cast a Silencing charm.

“Good thinking,” Sirius said against your neck.

“No need to start the day by incurring the wrath of Molly,” you said, eyes closed and enjoying the feel of his hot mouth on your throat.

“Fine by me. I plan to make you scream my name rather loudly and often.”

“Oh, really?” you asked with feigned skepticism. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

“Challenge accepted,” Sirius growled as he slid his mouth down to your breasts.

He met the challenge rather adeptly, and also returned the compliment quite loudly.

* * *

New Year’s Eve on Grimmauld Place was not an especially festive time, but Sirius was determined to grab every bit of cheer from the holiday season that he could. And, by Godric, he was spreading it, whether people wanted cheer all over them or not!

So you joined in. You had missed the lead-up to Christmas after all, and Sirius was actually happy now that you had returned. Not the shadow that hung over the address, the knowledge that Voldemort had returned nor even his mother’s screeching portrait would keep you from kissing at midnight.

The Christmas decorations were still up and you bought hats and noisemakers, party poppers and streamers, champagne and fireworks. Sirius wanted to greet the new year with a bang and you gave Sirius what he wanted whenever possible.

Which is why you were so pleased to see him tipsy and playing the clown. It was about 10 pm and you had already been through dinner and charades, and now everyone was dancing or milling about and having fun. Even Moody seemed to have removed his extra peg leg from his bum and was laughing with Kingsley.

Sirius was currently leading the dancing, waltzing Molly around while the kids were doing some variation of a traditional dance they had learnt for the Yule Ball the year previous.

You were catching your breath from Fred twirling you madly about the room when Remus came over and asked you for a dance. As he led you to the dance floor, you were suddenly involved in a rather adept partner swap initiated by Sirius so that he was holding you close and Remus was waltzing Molly, the three of you moderately confused at what happened while Sirius laughed boisterously at his cleverness.

“You don’t want me dancing with Remus, eh, y’big, possessive mutt?” you whispered in his ear.

“Mine,” he growled back.

“Merlin, I thought you were going to lift your leg to mark your territory for a moment,” you said quietly, slipping your hands from his hand and shoulder to loop them around his neck.

“No, not into that,” he said with a laugh.

“Goodness, I’ve found something you don’t want to try!”

“Ha ha,” he said, rolling his eyes. “You make me sound like a colossal pervert.”

“Why do you suppose I fell in love with you?” you said while wiggling your eyebrows.

“The truth is out! You said it was my wit, charm, kind heart blah blah blah…now I find out it’s because I’m a dirty old man.”

“Mmmm yes you are,” you moaned in his ear, deliberately using a tone that you knew instantly aroused him.

“Y/N, that’s a very naughty thing to do in a room full of people,” he growled.

“Then take me,” you deliberately paused here, “somewhere that isn’t full of people.”

You stepped away from Sirius and said something about getting more snacks from the pantry, and then Sirius made an incoherent excuse to follow you a few moments later. He ignored the twins’ laughter and Harry’s groaning. He’d understand someday.

He stepped into the kitchen and looked around, noticing the door to the pantry was ajar. He walked across the room, for some reason trying to be quiet even though you were expecting him and the twins would make sure that nobody stumbled into them. Or perhaps they’d deliberately direct someone into the kitchen to catch the two of you  _in flagrante delicto_. He certainly would have at their age.

Sirius didn’t let any of that keep him from heading for the pantry. The dim light of your wand leaked out from the crack in the door and he stepped in to find you waiting for him. Pushing the door shut and casting a Silencing charm, you closed the distance between you and kissed him hungrily, your hands tangled in his hair, pulling gently to deepen the kiss.

Sirius’ hands were running down your back to your hips, pulling you close to feel the evidence of his arousal. You ran your hands down his shoulders to his chest, lowering your lips to his jaw, his throat, his neck. Sirius topped his head back to give you better access and you lightly bit and then sucked his neck above his collar.

“Now who’s marking territory?” he said harshly.

“Mine.”

“Always.”

Clearly that was the right answer as you smiled and moved your hands down to open his trousers and push them down to his knees as you dropped to yours.

“Love,” he growled.

“Hmmmm?” you said, looking into his eyes as you lightly rubbed the tip of his hard-on against your lips.

“Love you,” he said sincerely, taken at that moment by your beauty and his good fortune.

“Love you too, Sirius,” you said, and then licked and sucked him perfectly, knowing exactly how to touch him to please him. Your hands and mouth worked together to bring him to bliss, then you stood and helped him straighten his clothes.

“Well that wasn’t fair to you,” he said. “However shall I make it up to you?”

“You know I love it, Sirius,” you laughed.

“You love having me at your mercy,” he growled as he nibbled your neck.

“That, too,” you giggled. “I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“You never will. I am completely under your power when you do that. But I assure you, you will be in my evil clutches when we retire to our room,” he said with a wicked grin.

“I’ll hold you to it,” you said with a wink as you removed the Silencing charm and exited the pantry.

* * *

You returned to the party, attempting discretion until Fred and George started cheering for Sirius again. Honestly, at this point they were just doing it to annoy their mother, or perhaps to focus her ire somewhere other than their rotten heads. Giving them a dirty look, you grabbed a drink and leaned into Sirius’ side as he wrapped his arms around your waist while he chatted with Moody.

If he hadn’t been relaxed before, after your trip downstairs he was practically floating. He danced and laughed and handed out silly hats and noisemakers. When midnight rolled around, he led the countdown and then kissed you happily. You all sang “Auld Lang Syne” and toasted the new year, then danced and sang and laughed some more.

When you finally headed up to your room, Sirius swept you into his arms and carried you up the steps.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and giggled. “You sure you can handle this, Granddad?”

“I’ll show you what a dirty old man I am!” he said as he picked up the pace.

You arrived at your door, laughing like kids and kissing. After you opened the door and Sirius carried you in, he kicked the door shut and lay you on the bed, taking off his coat before lying down next to you.

“Happy New Year, my love.”

“Happy New Year, Sirius. I could not be more joyous or feel luckier than to be with you.”

“Once again, I do not know what I ever did to deserve you, but I will be thankful forever that I did it.”

You kissed then, and held each other as the sound of Muggle fireworks surrounded the house, and then you kissed some more and made some fireworks of your own.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius woke up to the sun peeking in between the curtains in his bedroom on Grimmauld Place. It was Valentine’s Day, the third since his escape from Azkaban, and he expected there to be quite a lot more excitement than the previous fourteen. Or any of the ones before that, actually. Because Sirius Black had found love, real love with an amazing woman who was willing to shut herself up in this godforsaken place just to be with him; one who was willing to defy Dumbledore to get him away from this place when he was close to breaking; one who was proud to be his future bride.

One who was sound asleep on him, head on his shoulder and hand on his heart, legs tangled with his, as close as possible next to his side. He marveled at how the way you slept with him mirrored how you now lived your life with him. He wanted you to know how very much he loved you, even though you repeatedly told him that you felt every bit as fortunate to have found love with him as he did with you.

He had sent Remus on a few errands, bless him. As a werewolf outed by the Ministry, his best friend lived in a different prison than Sirius. The shopkeeps that Sirius sent him to may have turned up their nose when he came in the store, but they were glad enough to take his money.

Sirius had spent hours and hours designing an engagement ring for you. Even though you had agreed to marry him, he had given no symbol of promise to you. So he had designed a matching set of rings with engraved flowers, runes and symbols. His wedding band would match your engagement ring and wedding band.

And he planned to put the engagement ring with the obscenely large diamond on your finger tonight, after a dinner from a fancy restaurant that Remus was also fetching. Molly was helping to make the dining room romantic with flowers and candles, and his job was to keep you busy.

Whatever would he do to distract you?

He looked at you and saw signs of you waking, eyes beginning to flutter open. As always, you saw him and smiled. Merlin but he was grateful to be able to put that smile on your face every day.

“Good morning, Sirius. I love you.”

“Good morning, love. I absolutely adore you.”

You moved your hand around on his chest, then slid your leg up a bit to rub against his cock. “What have we here?”

“The first part of your day of love,” he said with an eyebrow wiggle.

“My day of love? Isn’t that every day, darling?”

“I try, but today is Valentine’s Day, so I plan to keep you in bed and ply you with sex and food and give you a bubble bath with champagne and you are not to lift a finger.”

“Sirius, how lovely! But I love every day with you. You don’t need to do anything else to make me happy than just be by my side.”

Sirius kissed you deeply, passionately and with all the love in his heart. “And that is why I want to give you a special day, love. You make my life bearable, and so much more. I love you. So shut up and let me spoil you for a day,” he said with mock ferocity.

“Mmmm yes, Master.”

“Oh, I like that. But not today. Today is for you. What can I do for you,  _Mistress_?”

“Well, I am partial to your delightful tongue.”

“Your servant,” he said as he flipped the sheet back and began to kiss his way down your body.

* * *

Sirius made the sacrifice and kept you very busy indeed. You made love, then he went and fetched you breakfast in bed, then made love again, followed by lunch in bed, a nap, a bubble bath with champagne and in-tub back (and front) washing, then he handed you a new dress and he put on his finery and held out his arm to escort you down to the dining room.

“Sirius! How did you do all of this?” you gasped when you saw the romantic setting.

“With a little help my friends,” he said with a wink.

“Now I know why you kept me in bed all day.”

“That was my pleasure, darling, I assure you,” he whispered in your ear before kissing your neck just below.

He guided you to your place setting, assisted you to sit and adjusted your chair. Then he sat down next to you. The platters had covers and warming spells and you were delighted to discover a number of delicious gourmet treats. You and Sirius filled your plates and enjoyed your food, feeding each other delicious tid bits occasionally.

Then he produced a decadent dessert and you shared it, kisses between bites.

After you ate your dessert, he led you to the library across the hall to join him on the settee with him.

You cuddled up next to him, practically purring from all the pampering you had received. “Thank you for such a wonderful day, Sirius! You’ve spoiled me rotten. I vow I won’t know what to do with myself tomorrow.”

“Well, there is one more thing…” he began. For some reason he was nervous, though he knew you would say yes. He supposed that every man gets nervous when he proposed marriage, regardless of whether he knows the answer.

“No, darling. Goodness, if you spoil me any more I won’t be fit to live with!”

Sirius smiled. “Love, you’re the only reason my life is fit to live at all. You make every day wonderful. I wake up next to you and wonder how I got so very lucky. And I know you love me, which bloody mystifies me, honestly. And I want you to know, even though sometimes I act like a spoilt brat, I appreciate you and love you.”

“I love you, too Sirius,” you said softly as you caressed his cheek.

He leaned forward and kissed you, then slid from the loveseat to kneel before you, producing a ring box and opening it. The ring sparkled and you gasped at it’s beauty, your hand flying to your chest in shock.

“Y/N Y/L/N, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“You dropped to your knees in front of Sirius and pulled him close. “Of course I will, Sirius. You’re my everything. I can’t wait for you to be my husband.”

“Yes?”

“Yes!”

He slipped the ring on your hand, then kissed the knuckle of that finger. “My future wife.”

“My future husband.”

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, too, Sirius. Always.”

* * *


End file.
